Sin Secretos
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: Vegeta no dimensiona las consecuencias de no querer responder a una simple pregunta de Bulma. El orgulloso Príncipe de los Sayayins entenderá por las malas cuan temible puede ser Bulma como oponente ¿Quién ganara? —One shot. No se olviden del rr—


**C. Escipión** **:** _Hooola, hacen siglos que no escribía algo de Bulma/Vegeta, estoy feliz de entregarles este one-shoot (mi primer!) siempre en la línea del humor. Les cuento que este es un borrador que tenía inconcluso del año 2009, después de terminar "La perfumería"_ _los invitó a pasarse por ese fic también, es muy gracioso._

* * *

 **Sin secretos**

* * *

—¿Qué haces mamá? —Le pregunto Trunks de unos 7 años—.

—Hijo, mamá está ocupada —Le respondió Bulma que tenía una concentración absoluta en lo que estaba haciendo. Trunks bajó la vista con un suspiro, Bulma se sintió algo culpable, pero no podía darle la atención que su hijo quería— ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Goten?—.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo? —Le pregunto su hijo con ilusión, olvidando la primera pregunta que le había hecho a su madre—.

—Pero claro —Bulma apretaba tornillos, calzaba piezas y ponía corriente a uno de sus nuevos inventos— Pero antes... —Le dijo a Trunks que ya se iba— Debes decirle a Vegeta —Le dijo Bulma que sin mirar a su hijo, pudo notar como temblaba— …Y si te dice otra vez que tienes que derrotarlo para poder salir... —Lo miró seria, pero rápidamente le sonrió— Dile que la que luchara con él, seré yo—.

Al escuchar esto, la sonrisa de Trunks fue más ancha y enérgica que la de Bulma.

—¡Gracias mama! —Le dijo antes de salir en busca de su padre—.

 _Maldito Vegeta, mira que criar a mi hijo infundiéndole temor... Ya verá lo que es el miedo cuando no pueda ocultarse dentro de esa cabezota que tiene_ —Pensaba, poniendo gran empeño en su invento— _Príncipe Sayayin mi cul..._ —Justo en ese momento la interrumpía el susodicho—.

—Devuélveme mi cámara —Le exigió Vegeta enojado—.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te perdió? —Le pregunto con burlona indiferencia—.

—Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero —Puntualizo Vegeta—.

—La verdad es que no, no tengo idea de que me hablas —Le respondió Bulma mientras pestañeaba con sus grandes ojos azules—.

Estaban molestos, aunque mejor dicho, su mujer lo estaba. A causa de su enojo, Bulma quitó unas cuantas piezas importantes de la cámara de Vegeta mientras este dormía, por eso su cámara no funcionaba. Y no lo haría hasta que ella quisiera.

—¿Es que quieres que nos maten a todos? —Le preguntó Vegeta con tono dramático—.

—No exageres, no por no entrenar un día te vas a hacer débil... —Le dijo Bulma restándole importancia— No creo que un enemigo poderoso venga justo hoy y nos aplaste—.

—¡Quiero mi cámara de gravedad ahora! —Se encolerizo Vegeta—.

Bulma lo observo unos instantes y le respondió con completa tranquilidad, ocultando las ganas de gritarle con la misma fuerza.

—Trunks hace unos berrinches igualitos a los tuyos —Se dio la vuelta en su silla y siguió trabajando en su invento— Y no por eso se le da lo que quiere—.

—El Príncipe de los Sayayins no tiene porque aguantar esto —Trataba de hacer valer su honor— Y tú... Y tú... tú... —Vegeta buscaba palabras que doblegaran a Bulma, pero no las encontraba—.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿yo la más hermosa? ¿Yo la más inteligente? ¿Yo la mejor de las mujeres que te aguanta todo? —Se volvió a decirle, en tono de reproche— Mira Vegeta, si tanto te molesta no tener tu dichosa cámara de gravedad, podrías haber pensado una mejor respuesta a lo que te pregunte anoche —Le soltó al fin Bulma—.

—Así que era eso... —Dijo Vegeta divertido, Bulma se sonrojo— Si me haces preguntas estúpidas, no esperes una respuesta distinta—.

—Entonces no esperes que tu cámara de gravedad funcione otra vez, es mas, ni siquiera esperes los entrenamientos nocturnos —Lo amenazó Bulma—.

—No te atreverías... —Le dijo Vegeta como si se tratase de una pelea real y el hubiese sido gravemente herido, pero al instante se repuso— No te lo permito—.

—¿Qué tú no me lo permites? —Bulma se levanto de la silla y se puso enfrente de Vegeta— Te lo haré fácil Príncipe de los Simios... —Vegeta puso las manos en sus caderas escuchando a la leona que tenía por mujer— Si me respondes ahora mismo a la pregunta que hice anoche… —Bulma levanto su dedo índice para demostrar poder en lo que iba a decir— Tendrás todo lo que quieras. Me convertiré en Shen Long, solo para ti —Vegeta tragó saliva: En lo que él quisiera… Era una propuesta tentadora— Pero si no lo haces... Te dejare indefenso, desnudo. ¡No podrás ocultarme nada! —Vegeta se burlaba en su interior, ni en sus mejores sueños podría lograr eso— Tú decides…—.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos. Tenía una mueca molesta en los labios, estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta de Vegeta.

—Estoy esperando… —Lo apuro la peli-azul—.

Vegeta apreto los puños y rechinó los dientes. Si respondía la bendita pregunta podría volver a entrenar y tener a Bulma de la manera que a él se le ocurriera. Era avergonzante creer que ella siempre lo doblegaba a su voluntad ¡A él, el mismísimo Príncipe de los Sayayins!

Pero accedió, una vez más Vegeta cedió. Le respondería su estúpida pregunta. Aunque para decepción de Bulma, fue lo mismo que le dijo la noche anterior.

El taller en que trabajaba la científica se lleno de la risa burlona de Vegeta, al ver la decepción de su mujer terrícola.

—¡No digas después que no te lo advertí! —Le gritó Bulma, para hacerse oír sobre la risa desquiciada de su Príncipe— Y para que veas que soy buena… —Le dijo con una sonrisa malvada— Te devolveré tu amada cámara —Bulma le entregó unas piezas de metal a Vegeta, que ya volvía a tener el porte de "Yo soy mejor que tú", tomó a su mujer por la cintura para besarla, como hacía cada vez que tenían una discusión— Ha ha ha ha —Le dijo Bulma separándose de él— Yo no estoy incluida—.

Bulma le sostuvo la mirada a Vegeta, quien no dejaba de atraerla por la cintura. No demostraría ni un ápice de interés, por mucho que lo sintiera. Estaban en su laboratorio y su Príncipe jamás se tomaba esas libertades con ella sabiendo que cualquiera podría aparecer. Los ojos de Vegeta reflejaban todas las palabras contenidas en su boca. Y eso era lo que Bulma quería.

Se soltó y Vegeta frunció los labios molesto. Bulma le dio la espalda y le habló con una calma que no dejó pasar el Príncipe.

—Lleva esas cosas a tu cámara, en un momento estaré ahí. Le he hecho unas mejoras a la gravedad, quiero que la pruebes—.

Y no agregó más, si a Vegeta le pareció extraño su comportamiento no dijo nada. Bulma se sintió triunfante, todo marchaba como esperaba. En un momento tendría la respuesta que quería. Vegeta no alcanzó a ver su malévola sonrisa.

* * *

Vegeta dejó las piezas que Bulma le había quitado sobre el suelo. Se dio unos momentos de reflexión, mientras no pudiese utilizar su máquina. Su mujer siempre había sido difícil, y nunca le hacía las cosas fáciles. Entonces… ¿por qué le daba una mejora a su máquina cuando estaba molesta? Algo no andaba bien, lo más probable es que Bulma estuviese tramando algo. ¿No había dicho que lo dejaría desnudo, indefenso y que no podría ocultarle nada? Nah, no podía ser ¿qué poder tenía ella para lograr algo así? pero antes de desechar sus suposiciones tuvo que admitir que su mujer tenía el cerebro más prodigioso conocido, además de otras artes —Se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza—. No, no, ¡no! Quizás Bulma ya había entendido su lugar. Ella era su mujer, su igual, pero tenía que aceptar una diferencia. Por las venas de Vegeta lo que corría no era simple sangre, sino que sangre de la realeza sayayin. Él no se rebajaría a contestar preguntas absurdas, él hacía las preguntas para que el resto las contestase.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —Lo tomó por sorpresa su mujer— No, no es eso lo que quiero que me respondas. Hazte a un lado —Le dijo sin mayor preámbulo y se puso a acoplar las piezas que le había quitado a su cámara—.

—Te estás haciendo lenta —Le respondió Vegeta, ofendido por su falta de modales— Date prisa que he perdido tiempo valioso por tu insensatez—.

Bulma le dio una dura mirada, pero al instante le sonrió. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos suspicaz. Su mujer introdujo un pequeño aparatito en el teclado de la cámara.

—Sabes que las bombas no me hacen daño ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Vegeta en tono sarcástico, Bulma rió abiertamente—.

—Esto es mejor que una bomba Vegeta —Le respondió con una seguridad férrea— Y para que te enteres —Continuó hablando cuando quedó hombro con hombro— …Nunca trataría de destruirte—.

Vegeta se quedó con la boca medio abierta y con un pulso bastante acelerado. Detestaba cuando Bulma decía cosas de esa índole, lo ponían en un estado demasiado romántico y perjudicaban su entrenamiento.

—Anda, quiero ver cómo funciona la máquina —Le habló la peli-azul desde la salida de la cámara— ¡Enciéndela!—.

Vegeta se repuso y la observó unos segundos, no caería en su juego. Sea cual sea que fuera.

—Ya no quiero utilizar la cámara, me voy a las montañas—.

Vegeta se sintió pagado, la quijada de Bulma se había caído unos cuantos centímetros, pero así como él, se repuso rápidamente.

—No le tendrás miedo a la mejora de una terrícola ¿verdad Vegeta, Príncipe de los Simios?—.

Con eso era suficiente. Nadie llamaba cobarde al orgulloso Príncipe de los Sayayins, menos una mujer. Chascando la lengua se volvió al teclado y accionó el botón de encendido, escuchó unos aplausos de parte de Bulma, pero él no veía nada inusual en su cámara. Iba a increpar a su mujer, pero esta fue más rápida.

—Dime Vegeta, ¿te gusta vivir en la Tierra?—.

Algo hizo click en el interior de su cabeza, pese a lo estúpida que creía la pregunta, además de vergonzosa. La garganta de Vegeta y su boca respondieron a la pregunta de Bulma.

—Si, es un buen Planeta —Vegeta se llevó la mano a la boca, no podía creer que esas palabras las pronunciara el Príncipe de los Sayayins—.

—¿Y qué lo hace un buen Planeta?—.

Vegeta miró a Bulma asombrado, su mujer tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Él sabía la respuesta, pero no quería responder. Se tapó la boca con fuerza, pero Bulma implacable volvió a repetir la pregunta. Su voz se coló entre medio de sus dedos—.

—Tú vives en la Tierra insecta —Le gritó Vegeta ofuscado, dándole la razón de porque era un buen planeta—.

—¿...Y si tú eres mi Príncipe, entonces yo soy…? —Bulma cerró un ojo y alargó la frase—.

—La digna y orgullosa Princesa Sayayin—.

Bulma se enterneció y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pero al instante su mirada se volvió implacable. Vegeta tragó saliva, se sentía en un campo de batalla con todas las de perder ¿qué rayos pasaba? Comenzó a mirar por todos lados, lo que fuera que le provocaba esa falta de defensas se encontraba en la bendita máquina.

—¿Soy la mujer más bonita de la Tierra? —Vegeta no podía creer a su mujer, aún así respondió—.

—Eres la única para mí —La respuesta salió con rudeza de sus labios sin poder contenerla, Vegeta se puso de un rojo puro. Bulma reía socarronamente—.

—¿Del universo entero?—.

—No—.

—¿Queeeeé? —A Bulma se le hincharon dos venas en la frente, sus ojos refulgían y Vegeta no sabía si sentirse feliz por su reacción o pedir disculpas. Optó por la sonrisa—.

—Sea lo que sea que me hiciste, no puedo mentir —Le respondió cruzándose de brazos con su sonrisa de suficiencia intacta— No eres la más bonita del universo—.

—¿Y… quién… es… esa… mujer? —Vociferó Bulma deteniéndose en cada palabra, sin contener los celos— ¡Voy a acabar contigo y después con ella!—.

—Es mi madre —Respondió Vegeta casi sin darse cuenta, su sonrisa baciló en su rostro y Bulma se quedó de una pieza avergonzada— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Le gritó cabreado, apuntando al tablero de control de su preciada máquina—.

—Espera Vegeta ¡no! —Le rogó Bulma, pero había sido demasiado tarde, una pequeña explosión removió la cámara. Bulma se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar como una niña cuando le rompen un juguete— ¡…Me costó tanto crearlo! ¡Solo quería que me respondieras!—.

Vegeta no se movió ni un centímetro, no iba a sentir compasión por su mujer. Se dijo que si Bulma hubiese nacido Sayayin, tendría un poder temible y quizás hubiese sido tan cruel como él antes de conocerla. No podía bajar la guardia, era demasiado peligroso. Pero ella no lo sabría, al menos no de su boca.

—¿Para qué quieres saber lo que ya sabes? Por eso son preguntas estúpidas —Le dijo Vegeta antes de darle la espalda—.

Bulma entendió que no era necesario que Vegeta dijera lo que era un hecho, que ella era única para él, pero aún así no estaba conforme. Si hubiese sido más astuta habría preguntado primero lo más importante. Lo que Vegeta no había querido responder la noche anterior.

—Pero tú me obligaste… Solo quería saber si le habría agradado a tu Padre—.

Bulma volvió a llorar exageradamente y unas gotitas surcaron la frente del Príncipe. Vegeta agradeció no haber respondido esa pregunta, o Bulma no lo habría dejado en paz el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **C. Escipión** **:** _¿Les gusto? ¿Ustedes también querían saber la respuesta de Vegeta? jajaj lo siento, tenía que quedar ahí, aunque no sé... alomejor me ánimo a un segundo cap. dejenme sus reviews lindos, feos, constructivos, destructivos, esperanzadores etc. Respondo por interno. Besos._

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


End file.
